


Client-Centric

by melodramma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business AU, F/M, Modern Era, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramma/pseuds/melodramma
Summary: After a fun, flirty date with Asra, your text conversations become a little more...risque. Passions grow between the two of you, until Asra offers something that you can't refuse. But when you go to meet him at the office, you find out you aren't exactly alone.





	Client-Centric

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to finally be on AO3! Shoutout to androgenius/otohoe (on Tumblr) for helping me find good jobs for the characters, and bubblegum-monroe and onnamjoonsass on Tumblr for beta reading!

Monday. 11:27 AM. Almost lunch time.

You closed the extra tabs on your computer, making it seem like you had actually been doing work to send to the head of your sales department. There was a very important deadline you all had to meet so Vesuvia and Co. could make their big deal with a rival company.

But you weren’t worried about that right now.

What filled your mind was your previous date with Asra, who worked with Human Relations on the other side of the floor...

You had known him ever since you started your job. He helped you set up your retirement and health insurance plans, giving you all the best deals because he knew how easily those two things can take money from a paycheck.

“Like they’re just taking candy from a baby,” you remember him describing it. “Especially for someone right out of college. The last thing you need is less money in your pockets.” 

The two of you got to talking about yourselves a little too much, and he ended up sliding his phone number to you before he had to go off to his next meeting. 

That was about two months ago. And last Friday, only a couple days ago, you finally gathered the courage to send him a message.

Asra didn’t mind that you had waited so long to text him. After a little bit of conversation, he had asked to take you to a local bar near the office. You were happy to go, nervous and excited that you would be seeing him outside of your workplace for the first time.

He was a rather unique character, with hair white as snow and eyes deep and mysterious, like an aurora borealis. He used a lot of vocal fillers, saying “hmmmm” and “ahhhhh” out loud, quite often. His drink order was complicated and he had to explain it a few times to the waiter, but when it came out, it smelled like a magical concoction of flowers and berries, all in one beer. His casual dress was a little eccentric, but you didn't mind. In fact, you rather liked him a lot.

You liked him enough that at the end of the night, when he asked if he could kiss you, you obliged. You still remembered how his hand felt as he cradled your cheek, right before he leaned in and pressed his soft, plush lips against yours. You still felt a rush to your head every time he sent you a message, the same rush you felt as your body hit the back of the wall as he began panting in your mouth, the kiss becoming more and more passionate by the moment...

_ *Ping!* _

A message from Asra.

_ Damn, does he have a second sense when I’m thinking about him? _ You thought curiously. You tapped the message and typed in your passcode, allowing your screen to see what he had sent you.

**Asra: hey, meet me in the storage closet next to meeting room 1289 at 11:33 AM.  it’ll be our little secret ;)**

You knew exactly why he sent that.

If you had scrolled up any further, you would have revisited the photos and conversation that you exchanged with Asra the night before that were… ehem… not safe for work.

And how he told you he wanted to see it all for himself… consensually, of course.

You rubbed your thighs together at the thought of him seeing you naked. He wouldn’t be your first, not by a long shot, but he was just so different than all the other people you had been with before. He just seemed like he wanted to know you for you, not only for your body. Although, you had to admit it was a plus.

You looked at the clock on your computer. It was 11:31 AM.

Taking a nervous breath, you stood from your seat, flattening out any wrinkles from your favorite pencil skirt with the slit up the side. You picked up your phone, and bravely left your cubicle to make your way to the storage closet.

The whole time, you couldn't stop thinking about the other texts he sent you that made your heart race and your cheeks flush.

**(14 Hours Ago) Asra: god dammit, I can’t wait to kiss your perfect body all over...**

Walked past a few of your work acquaintances, smiling and waving as they made their plans to go out for salads, as they do every single Monday.

**(14 Hours Ago) Asra: you wouldn’t mind if I pulled on your hair a bit, right?**

You  _ would _ like it, as a matter of fact, as you saw President Satrinava, the president of the company, looking rather stressed as her assistant Ms. Devorak soothed her nerves, smiling at you as they ushered themselves into her office.

**(12 Hours Ago) Asra: are you asking if I’m a sub or a dom? ah, let’s just say...i like to take control.**

It was if you were struck with a fever by the time you reached the storage closet, just on time. Yet, he was nowhere to be found.

_ Strange _ , you thought,  _ he seemed so eager in his messages _ .

Just as you were about to walk away, thinking that it was all a set up, you heard your phone buzz in your hand. Suspiciously, you peer at the message.

**(30 Seconds Ago) Asra: knock three times so i know its you**

_ Ah, so he’s doing his best not to look suspicious, _ you thought to yourself.  _ Clever. _

You obey his orders, knocking lightly three times as he instructed. Almost immediately, you heard the lock on the door click, and the entrance to the storage room cracked open a bit. It was pitch black inside, but you felt that Asra was in there. Boldly, you slid your body into the closet and shut the door behind you.

“Hello, dear.” You heard his voice, sweet and low, tickle against your ear as the door locked itself. “I was worried that you wouldn’t show up.”

“Oh, really?” You nearly roll your eyes as he wraps his arms around your waist, pressing your chest to his. Grinning, you continue, “I almost thought you couldn’t walk the walk if you talked the talk.”

“Hmm,” he pretended to be deep in thought, “but why would I turn away the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

“Oh, stop it.” You were glad that it was so dark that he couldn't see your blush. 

“It’s true,” he purred, his breath warm on your lips. “Out of all the women I’ve ever met, I’ve never seen anyone so breathtaking. You… really are one in a million.”

Before you could argue with him once more, he closed the gap in between your lips with a force like no other. He nearly took your breath away, but you kissed him back with the same passion you felt in between your legs as he sent you those nasty, dirty texts that turned you on in the sexiest way. Chuckling darkly, he pressed your back against the door, grabbing your chin with one hand as his fingers dusted over your silhouette with the other. The devil may work fast, but his lips worked faster, making you feel drunk in just seconds off of his lust. With his body pressed against yours, you could feel that he was definitely enjoying this moment from the hot bulge in his pants.

He was the first one to break the kiss, leaving you panting heavily. He went silent for a moment.

“Shh...” he whispered to you.

“Wait, wha-”

“Shh!” He hushed you more aggressively, holding his hand over your mouth. In the meeting room next door, the two of you heard the door shut rather loudly.

_ “President Satrinava, I know this meeting will go just fine. Ever since you took over for Lucio, things have been running much smoother. Our negotiations and business deals you formulated will benefit the company more than the ones he had made...” _

_ Is that… Ms. Devorak’s voice? _

“Hmm…” Asra whispered, “Looks like we’ll have to be extra quiet, won’t we?”

You weren’t sure if it was the way his words moved you, or the way his hands were sending electric waves through your body as they traveled to the hem of your skirt, but something was telling you that this would be a first time that you two would never, ever forget.

His hands tugged your tight pencil skirt up over your thighs, as you decided to unbutton your favorite pink blouse, leaving quite a bit exposed to him. As you heard the phone ring in the office, you felt his nimble finger tips playing with the straps of your thong.

_ “It’s Julian, at the reception desk.” _ Ms. Devorak said, still muffled to your ears.  _ “The representatives from Prakra INC. Should he send them down now?” _

President Satrinava sighed, and you could imagine her holding the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb, a usual thing she does when stressed.  _ “Yes, he should escort them down.”  _ She replied.

“Eavesdropping?” Asra purred, bringing your mind back to his current ministrations. You hadn’t even realized he had slid your underwear off, exposing nearly everything to him. He nudged your mound with his nose, feeling the warmth radiate from between your legs. His hands moved your legs further apart, his thumbs spreading the lips of your pussy wide open for him. He hummed as he observed every hill and valley of you in the light that shone underneath the door.

As you heard the footsteps of the visitors come closer to the door, you felt his tongue flat against your cunt, sending pleasurable shockwaves through your entire body. 

“Ahh-unf!” You began to moan, but remembered that these walls were definitely not sound proof. You bit your lower lip to give your body some relief, but you figured that you would need more than a miracle to stay completely silent.

You felt his tongue twist through your folds, lapping at all your juices at all the right places. As his teeth scraped against your clit, you felt Asra’s fingers snaking up the inside of your thigh, teasing your entrance as the door to the room next to you shut loudly.

_ “Good morning, Ms. Satrinava.”  _ You heard an unfamiliar voice say.

_ “That is President Satrinava, to you, sir.” _

_ “Oh, um, my apologies.”  _ You heard the fluttering of papers on the table as they find the files necessary for the meeting.  _ “Why don’t we get started, then...” _

You had to hide your desire to moan once more as Asra inserted a single digit inside your entrance, his lips sucking at your clit and leaving a sweet kiss as he swiftly moved his finger in and out, in and out, over and over again.

“Mmm… you feel sooo good, dear.” He hummed quietly. “Have you ever tasted yourself?” He asked as he kissed your swollen cunt, sliding a second finger inside.

“N...no...”

You felt him move, and suddenly Asra’s lips were on yours, the musky taste of your juices coating your lips. He slipped his tongue inside your mouth, dancing against your own as you panted heavily into the kiss. His free hand shoved your bra over your chest, allowing him to tease your hard nipples with his fingertips. The heel of his hand was rubbing against your folds, a flame igniting in your lower belly, a coil twisting tighter and tighter, begging for release as his fingers rapidly teased you inside. You banged your head against the door, hoping to find some refuge from the pleasures that were driving you wild.

But, according to Asra, you hit your head a little too hard.

He withdrew from you faster than you could think, the only sounds in the room your heavy breathing and his mouth sucking on his juice-covered fingers.

“I told you to stay quiet, sweet heart.” His words, yet quiet, made you shiver. “On your knees.”

You know you definitely should not be disobeying him now. Your knees settle on to the cold linoleum floor, waiting for further instructions.

You heard the shuffle of clothing in front of you, zippers being pulled and fabric being tossed carelessly. You remembered what he was wearing when you saw him earlier this morning - dark, tight slacks, a white button-up shirt, black oxfords - that complimented his deep skin tone beautifully. You wished you could see him in better light now, but at least you had your imagination.

Speaking of imagination, you vividly remembered the teaser picture he sent you last night before you fell asleep. No shirt to reveal his tight, muscular body, grey sweatpants hung down a little too low, not trying to hide the v-lines that dipped into the band. And his hand was grabbing right at his crotch, revealing the outline of his cock...

**(12 Hours Ago) Asra: come to daddy ;)**

“Open up.” You heard him say, his fingers brushing against your puffy lips. You opened up wide as you felt the tip of his cock lightly tap where his fingers just left, making you blink in surprise. Before you could reach your hand to grab his shaft, he slid himself inside your mouth.

You were able to take him easily - he was bigger than you thought, but not to the point where you were choking with every thrust. A soft, shaky moan left his lips as his hips set the pace, fingers running through your hair and tugging lightly. Whenever he thrusted forward, you moved your mouth further down his shaft, and when he pulled away, you also moved back. You tried to keep the sloppy, sucking sounds as quiet as possible, but you could only control so much when he was working himself so well between your lips.

_ “Hmm...” _ you heard from the other room,  _ “These terms aren’t bad, but I think we should try to meet in the middle with some of these quotas.” _

_ “No. You either accept or deny, no negotiations.” _ President Satrinava stated bluntly.

_ “Come on, haven’t you ever heard of being client-centric?” _

_ “Do you realize you are currently talking to the president of the best in breed, who built this company back up after President Lucio burned it to the ground?” _

_ She really seemed to have a good, strong head on her shoulders, _ you thought as your eyes drifted to the thin wall between them.

Noticing that the meeting next door had distracted you, Asra tugged on your hair a little harder, making you moan around his cock. With a groan, he slid himself out, leaving a trail of saliva on your chin.

“Lie on your back, darling.” He ordered, getting down on his knees and stroking himself slowly. In the small amount of light from under the door, you saw his beautiful, model-like body kneeling before you, his light amethyst eyes shining a shade darker than usual. His lips were parted slightly as his hungry gaze fell on your nearly naked body lying in front of him, like a feast waiting to be devoured.

God, you loved the way he looked at you.

He grabbed your hips, shifting your entrance to line up with his cock perfectly. Although the closet was quite small, you were able to find room for the both of you on the floor. His fingertips lightly touched your needy, wet folds, just begging to be fucked. It took everything in you to hold back a cry, a shout, a moan, something so he would know how good he was making you feel. But if they heard you two in the room next door, the company might lose more than a business deal.

You felt Asra’s tip tickle between your legs before he shed himself inside of you, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure scorching through your body as he filled you completely. He grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders as he bent over, lips kissing along your neck as you adjust to his size.

“There, that’s a good girl...” his voice is hushed, but you could hear every word in your ear like he was shouting it from the rooftops. His hand fondled your face as his forehead touches yours. “Are you… okay?”

“Yes… never been better,”

“Good. Do you want me to- ”

“Please.” You beg, wrapping your hands around his back and lightly digging your fingernails along his skin.

Without wasting another moment, Asra pressed his lips to yours and pumped himself slowly inside your tight cunt in a hypnotic rhythm. His hand reached under your head, fingers tangling in your hair and pulling you even closer to his body. You had never felt anything more intense, more passionate, more satisfying in your life. More than anything, you wanted to shout out his name from the way he was fucking you so good.

But now was not the time. You hoped there would be many other times you could be loud with Asra.

His hips began to move a little faster, and you felt his teeth bite gently into your neck, emphasized with him sucking the mark even further. A moan leaves your lips, one that came across as a little louder than you expected. Grunting, Asra shifted his body so he was balancing on one hand, while two of his fingers slid into your mouth.

“Suck. Quietly.”

You follow his commands, the fingers faintly tasting like you. He bucks his hips a little harder, hitting your clit a little bit harder. The better it feels, the more you suck, doing your best to conceal the pleasure that was filling your body, wave after wave. 

In the dim light from under the door, you were almost able to make out Asra’s face perfectly. He had a single drip of sweat trailing down his temple, his eyes were deeply filled with lust, and he was biting his own lip, a valiant effort to hold back his own cries of erotic bliss. He looked like a Greek god in the flesh, especially as your eyes drifted downwards and got a glimpse of his taut, muscled torso. Not too intense, but not without definition, either. You imagined what his workout routine looked like when he pulled his fingers out of your mouth.

“Hands and knees, baby girl.”

You rolled over quickly, his hands guiding your body so he could line himself up with you once again. He slid himself in much quicker and easier than the first time, fingers digging into the skin at your hips. A stream of hushed curses spilled from his lips as he rolled himself in and out, and you had to bite on the back of your hand to make sure you didn’t moan too loud.

_ “Well, I accept your proposition, President Satrinava. Seems like you have taken great care of the company in Lucio’s absence.” _

_ “Thank you. I plan to continue leading the company where it needs to go.” _

As Asra continued to quietly pound himself inside you, you heard the opening of the door to the room right next to you, and the telltale sign of fading footsteps that the meeting was definitely over. As you heard the elevator ping, Asra trailed a lone finger up your spine, running his hand into your hair.

“Looks like we’re all alone now.” You could imagine his cat-like grin as he tugged on your hair like a rope.

“Ah!” you gasped as Asra began to fuck you much harder, much rougher, and… definitely not quietly. The slapping of skin, the lewd squelching of your sexes together, his breathy groans, all mixed together to make it much, much louder than it was only a few moments ago.

His grip on your hair only grew tighter as he pulled your locks closer to him, causing you to arch your back even further, making him hit that perfect spot right against your walls that made your thighs tremble and your vision blurry. He seemed to be getting close too, his thrusts a little more erratic and out of tempo.

“Ahhhh.... Asra, I’m about to...”

“Come with me,” he whined as he tugged your hair harder, his free hand sliding between your thighs to pinch at your sensitive, swollen clit.

With a cry that echoed through the walls of the closet, you found your orgasm take you, legs trembling and losing all strength in your arms as you fell forward. Very shortly after, you heard Asra groaning too, spilling himself deep inside of you. 

_ Thank goodness I’m on birth control _ , you thought, silently thanking your health insurance plan that Asra helped you pick out.

The two of you were breathing heavily, the air in the room becoming quite damp as he pulled himself out. He rolled you onto your back, pushing the hair sticking to your sweat-covered forehead out of the way.

“Are you okay?” His voiced wavered, as if he was worried he broke you.

You nodded your head, giving him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“Ah, uhm, good. So...” he looked around the room sheepishly, trying to find your clothes in the poorly lit closet. You could barely see it, but his cheeks were tinted with a blazing red blush. He helped you get dressed once more, pressing out any wrinkles in your clothes.

“Okay, it’s nearly 12:00 right now. I think you should go back out first, so it doesn’t seem suspicious. I’ll go out in a few minutes...”

Although Asra seemed like he enjoyed his time, there was still something that made him seem hesitant to talk to you about it. It was something in the way he spoke, the way he gave a little distance between the two of you after all was said and done...

“Asra?”

It was if he was snapping out of a haze as he stood, buttoning his pants back on. “Yes?”

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Ahh… uh, yes.” He confessed. “Quite a bit, actually.”

You reached out for him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him close to you. Your noses were practically rubbing against each other. Asra’s hands dropped to your hips, almost the same way he was only moments ago.

“Would you want to… do it again, maybe?”

His eyes grew wide, but then you saw his adorable smile that made you weak in the knees for him.

“I would, if you let me take you out to dinner first.”

“Well, then it’s a date.” You gave him a light peck on his soft lips and backed yourself into the door. “Oh, and let’s not try to do it in a storage closet… y’know. To switch things up.” You winked, cracking a light laugh from the man standing in front of you.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be much better than this.”

“Good. See you later?”

“Of course, dear.”

You couldn’t stop smiling as you opened the door from the storage closet, sneaking away to make sure no one saw you. Thankfully, no one else was in the immediate hallway you were in, so you were able to strut back down to your cubicle with no one knowing what you had just done.

Some of the coworkers you were friendly with watched you walk down with wide eyes. A few of them snickered at each other as you passed them. But it didn't matter, you were on top of the world after Asra was on top of you.

As you sat down at your desk, you heard another ping come from your phone. As you unlocked the screen and read the message, a feeling of dread settled into your stomach.

**(20 Seconds Ago) Asra: by the way, you might want to cover up that mark I left on your neck...**

Fearing the worst, you unlocked your phone camera, aiming it at the mark Asra had bitten into your skin. It had bruised a decent amount, the black and purples a sign that this wasn’t just an unfortunate mixup with the copy machine.

Try hiding that from your boss.


End file.
